Sentimientos ¿amista o amor?
by YunJaeShipper
Summary: ichigo se le Declara a rukia Vean lo que estoi proboca


SENTIMIENTOS ¿AMISTAD O AMOR?

ERA UNA MAÑANA MUY TRANQUILA RUKIA E ICHIGO IBAN RUMBO AL INSTITUTO DE KARAKURA

ICHIGO: RUKIA APURATE SE NOS HACE TARDE

RUKIA: PUES YO NO ME LEVANTE A LAS 6:57

ICHIGO: Y POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE

RUKIA: TU DEVIAS DESPERTARTE SOLO

EN ESO EL CELULAR DE RUKIA SONO ERA UN HOLLOW

ICHIGO: GENIAL Y AHORA QUE

RUKIA: VAMOS ESTA EN EL CENTRO

ICHIGO: ESTA BIEN

CUANDO ACABARON CON EL HOLLOW ERAN LAS 7:28

RUKIA: CREO QUE SE NOS ISO TARDE ICHIGO

ICHIGO: RAYOS POR QUE MI VIDA ES ASI

RUKIA SE SORPRENDIO AL ESCUCHAR LAS PALABRAS DE ICHIGO

RUKIA: PERDON

ICHIGO: ¿HAA?

RUKIA: PERDONAME POR ARRUINARTE LA VIDA

ICHIGO: NO TU PERDONAME A MI SABES NUNCA TE HE DADO LAS GRACIAS

RUKIA: ¿AAA?

ICHIGO: POR QUE ESA CARA

RUKIA: POR QUE LAS GRACIAS

ICHIGO: POR LLEGAR A MI VIDA, POR AYUDARME A SALVAR A MI FAMILIA, POR CAMBIAR MI MUNDO, TE DOI LAS GRACIAS

RUKIA: ICHIGO (MAS ROJA QUE EL CABELLO DE RENJI XD)

EN ESO ICHIGO LE DA UN BESO A RUKIA

CUANDO SE SEPARARON…

RUKIA: ICHIGO POR QU…

ICHIGO PUSO SE DEDO INDICE EN LOS LABIOS DE RUKIA

ICHIGO: RUKIA ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

RUKIA: (SORPRENDIDA) YO…

ICHIGO: SI NO QUIERES AUN PODEMOS SER AMIGOS (NERVIOSO)

RUKIA: POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO (ABRAZANDOLO)

ICHIGO: EN SERIO

RUKIA: POR SUPUESTO

ICHIGO Y RUKIA SE MIRARON CARA A CARA Y RUKIA LE DEDICO UNA SONRISA A ICHIGO

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

DESPUES QUE ICHIGO SE LE DECLARARA A RUKIA LAS PELEAS EN LA CASA DE LOS KUROSAKI ERAN MENOS FRECUNTES

RUKIA: BUENOS DIAS ICHIGO (BESANDOLO)

ICHIGO: BUENOS DIAS (BESANDOLA)

YUZU: PERO QUE LINDA PAREJA (LLORANDO)

RUKIA: TU CREES

KARIN: CLARO SON LA PAREJA PERFECTA

ISSHIN: Y YO QU PENSE QUE MI HIJO ERA ¡GAY!

ICHIGO: ERES UN VIEJO….

ICHIGO NO PUDO TERMINAR LA FRASE POR QUE AUQUE USTED NO LO CREA DE RIPLEY XD AHÍ EN LA PUERTA ESTABA A LO QUE ICHIGO MAS TEMIA Y NO ERA UNA AGUJA GIGANTE SINO ERA…

RUKIA: ¡NII-SAMA! (SORPRENDIDA)

ICHIGO: ¡BYAKUYA ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ!

BYAKUYA: ERES UN IDIOTA KUROSAKI

EL AMBIENTE PARA ICHIGO HABIA CAMBIADO DE UN CAMPO DE ROSAS A UNA HORRIBLE UNA TORMENTA

BYAKUYA: ¡RUKIA!

RUKIA: ¿SI? (ASUSTADA)

BYAKUYA: COMO PUDISTE

RUKIA: QUE COSA (INGUENUA)

BYAKUYA: METERTE CON KUROSAKI (MAL GENIO)

RUKIA: QUIEN TE DIJO ESO (GRITANDO)

BYAKUYA: MANDE A UN SIRVIENTE PARA QUE FUERAS ALA MANSION Y ESTE ME INFORMO QUE TE VIO CON KUROSAKI DE LA MANO ASI QUE VINE A LLEVARTE A LA S.S

ICHIGO: ASI PUES NO LO PERMITIRE

BYAKUYA LE DEDICO LA MIRADA MAS GELIDA Y LLENA DE ODIO QUE PUDO HABER HECHO HACIA ICHIGO

PROBLEMAS

ICHIGO: NO ME IMPORTA QUE PONGAS TU CARA DE AMARGADO YO AMO A RUKIA

BYAKUYA PUDO HABER SOPORTADO EL INSULTO DE ICHIGO PERO LO QUE NO FUE QUE ICHIGO DIJERA QUE AMABA A RUKIA ERA ALGO IMPERDONABLE BYAKUYA DESENFUNDO SU ZANPAKTOU EN ESO RUKIA SE PUSO ENFRENTE DE BYAKUYA PROTEGIENDO A ICHIGO BYAKUYA RECORDO A HISANA Y TAMBIEN CUANDO TODOS SE OPUSIERON A QUE BYAKUYA SE CASARA CON ALGUIEN DEL RUKONGAI

BYAKUYA: SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES (FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO)

RUKIA: ¿HAAA?

BYAKUYA: CREO QUE SERIA INJUSTO NO DEJARTE ESTAR CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAS

RUKIA: GRACIAS NII-SAMA (ABRAZANDOLO)

BYAKUYA: (SORPRENDIDO) DE NADA

EL NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA

PASARON YA 3 AÑOS RUKIA E ICHIGO SE CASARON DESPUES DE 1 AÑO DE NOVIAZGO AL PRINCIPIO BYAKUYA TRATO DE PERSUADIR A RUKIA PARA QUE LO PENSARA PERO RUKIA YA HABIA TOMADO SU DECISION

AHORA RUKIA ESTABA EMBARAZADA TENIA 6 MESES LE FALTABAN3 PARA DAR A LUZ

ICHIGO: ¿ESTA BIEN TE DUELE ALGO?

RUKIA: ESTOY BIEN NO TE PREOCUPES

DESPUES DE 3 LARGOS MESES EL MOMENTO HABIA LLEGADO

RUKIA: ¡HAA!

ICHIGO: ¿TE DUELE?

RUKIA: CLARO QUE ME DUELE ERES UN IDIOTA

ICHIGO: OK MALA PREGUNTA PENSANDO

BYAKUYA: ES LO MISMO QUE YO TE DIJE

ICHIGO: NO ME AYUDES QUIERES

BYAKUYA: PUES LA VERDAD

DESPUES DE 1 HORA ESPERANDO RYUKEN SALIO

ICHIGO: COMO ESTA RUKIA

RYUKEN: ELLA ESTA MUY BIEN

BYAKUYA: QUE BUENO

ICHIGO: Y EL BEBE

RYUKEN: EL BEBE ESTA MEJOR QUIEREN PASAR

BYAKUYA E ICHIGO: SI

BYAKUYA LE DEDICO DE NUEVO LA MIRADA MAS LLENA DE ODIO Y FRIA QUE PUDO HABER HECHO HACIA ICHIGO

RYUKEN: POR QUE NO PASA USTED KUCHIKI-SAMA

BYAKUYA: BIEN

ICHIGO: QUE PERO YO SOI EL PAPA

BYAKUYA: RUKIA ES MI HERMANA

ICHIGO: FLORECITA

BYAKUYA: FRESITA

ICHIGO: PIJO

BYAKUYA: PELOPINCHO

ICHIGO: ESTIRADO

BYAKUYA: NARANJITO

ICHIGO: ¡GAY!

BYAKUYA: ASTA AQUÍ, YA ME TIENES HARTO KUROSAKI (PERDIENDO EL CONTROL)

BYAKUYA SE LANSO ENCIMA DE ICHIGO Y EMPEZO A GOLPIARLO DESPUES RYUKEN TRATO DE SEPARARLOS Y RECIBIO UN GOLPE DE PARTE DE ICHIGO

RYUKEN: YA VASTA (SACANDO SU ARCO DE QUINCY)

ICHIGO: TRANQUILO ISHIDA

EN ESO VA LLEGANDO URYU

URYU: PAPA QUE HACES

RYUKEN: YA ME TIENEN HARTO

BYAKUYA: BIEN YO PASARE (SACUDIENDOSE EL POLVO)

ICHIGO: ¡ESPERA!

YA ERA MUY TARDE BYAKUYA YA HABIA ENTRADO A LA HABITACION

RYUKEN: POR CIERTO KUROSAKI RUKIA TUVO GEMELAS

ICHIGO: ¡QUE!

URYU: FELICIDADES ICHIGO, PERO QUE RAYOS

ICHIGO SE ENCONTRABA EN EL PISO, SEGÚN RYUKEN HABIA UNA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE RUKIA TUVIERA GEMELAS O MELLIZAS

YA EN LA HABITACION

BYAKUYA: RUKIA

RUKIA: ¡NII-SAMA!

BYAKUYA: FELICIDADES

RUKIA: GRACIAS (SONRIENDO)

BYAKUYA SE DIRIGIO DONDE ESTABAN LAS BEBES

BYAKUYA: SON PRECIOSAS

RUKIA: EN SERIO

BYAKUYA CARGO UNA Y SE LA DIO A RUKIA Y EL CARGO A LA OTRA

RUKIA AL VER A SU BEBE SE LLENO DE FELICIDAD PERO AL VOLTEAR VIO QUE BYAKUYA ESTABA SONRIENDO, RUKIA RECORDO QUE BYAKUYA SIEMPRE HABIA SOÑADO CON TENER UNA FAMILIA PERO DEBIDO A QUE HISANA MURIERA ERA ALGO IMPOSIBLE PARA UN VIUDO

RUKIA SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA Y FUE A DONDE ESTABA BYAKUYA Y SE PARO A LADO DE EL

BYAKUYA: RUKIA DEBES DESCANSAR

RUKIA: NO IMPORTA SOLO VERTE FELIZ ME DA ANMOS NII-SAMA

BYAKUYA: RUKIA (SORPRENDIDO)

RUKIA: NII-SAMA PUEDO PREGUNTARTE ALGO

BYAKUYA: SI QUE COSA

RUKIA: ¿PODRIA LLAMARLA HISANA? (DIRIJIENDOSE A LA BEBE EN LOS BAZOS DE BYAKUYA)

BYAKUYA: POR SUPUESTO (SONRIENDO)

RUKIA: GRACIAS

LOS AÑOS PASAN NO LO OLVIDES

HAN PASADO YA 13 AÑOS HISANA Y MASAKI ESOS FUERON LOS NOMBRES DE LAS BEBES POR HONOR A LA HERMANA DE RUKIA Y LA MADRE DE ICHIGO

HISANA: ¡MAMA LEVANTATE!

RUKIA: MMM…

MASAKI: ¡PAPA ARRIBA!

ICHIGO: UN RATO MAS MAMA

HISANA: NO TIENEN PA´CUANDO NO CREES MASAKI

MASAKI: JAJAJAAJA CIERTO

HISANA: ESTOI MUY EMOCIONADA NO PUDE DORMIR TODA LA NOCHE DESDE QUE MAMA DIJO QUE HIRIAMOS CON EL TIO BYAKU-SHIN

MASAKI: RECUERDA QUE NO LE GUSTA QUE LE DIGAN ASI JAJAJA

HISANA: SI JAJA

RUKIA: BIEN YA ESTOI DESPIERTA

HISANA Y MASAKI: ¡YA VAMONOS!

RUKIA: ¿YA DESAYUNARON?

MASAKI: YO NO Y TU HISANA

HISANA: YO TAMPOCO JEJEJE

RUKIA: EN ESE CASO DESAYUNEN

CUANDO MASAKI Y HISANA SALIERON DE LA HABITACION

ICHIGO: AL PARECER LES GUSTA MUCHO IR CON BYAKUYA

RUKIA: SI

ICHIGO: A QUIEN HABRAN SACADO

RUKIA: JAJAJA MEJOR CAMBIATE FRESITA

ICHIGO: ESTA BIEN ENANA

RUKIA: TONTO (CARIÑOSA)

ICHIGO: MEDIO METRO (DULCEMENTE)

LA FAMILIA NO SE OLVIDA

ICHIGO: QUE NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ

RUKIA: QUE EXTRAÑO CREI HABERLE AVISADO

HISANA Y MASAKI: Y SI TUBO QUE SALIR

RUKIA: ICHIGO QUEDATE AQUÍ EN LA MANSION YO IRE AL 6 ESCUADRON TAL VEZ TUBO MUCHO TRABAJO

ICHIGO: EN SERIO BYAKUYA PARECE UN ROBOT SE LA PASA TRABAJANDO

RUKIA. NO LE DIGAS A SI A NII-SAMA (GOLPIANDOLO)

HISANA Y MASAKI: ¿PODEMOS IR?

RUKIA: CLARO NIÑAS

ICHIGO: Y YO

RUKIA: CLARO SI QUIERES TOPARTE CON EL CAPITAN ZARAKI

ICHIGO: MEJOR ME QUEDO

RUKIA: NO HAGAS ALGO POR EL CUAL NII-SAMA TRATE DE NUEVO DE MATARTE (SALIENDO)

ICHIGO: TRATARE (OCULTANDO ALGO)

HISANA Y MASAKI: VAMOS CON EL TIO KUCHIKI, VAMOS CON EL TIO KUCHIKI

RUKIA: JAJA VEO QUE LE GUSTA MUCHO VENIR

HISANA Y MASAKI: SI (PORRA)

LOS AMIGOS DEL ALMA

CUANDO RUKIA Y LAS NIÑAS LLEGARON AL 6 ESCUADRON AL PRIMERO QUE VIERON FUE A RENJI

RENJI: ¡RUKIA QUE BUENO QUE VINISTE!

RUKIA: HOLA RENJI

RENJI: COMO TE HA IDO

RUKIA: MUY BIEN GRACIAS VALLA SIGUES IGUAL

RENJI: SI (EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS SE ENVEJESE MAS LENTO 100 AÑOS SON COMO 10)

MASAKI: HOLA ABARAI-KUN

HISANA: HOLA: ABARAI-SAMA

RENJI: MIREN MIS SOBRINAS FAVORITAS (SONRIENDO)

RUKIA: POR CIERTO NO AS VISTO A NII-SAMA

RENJI: SI ESTA EN SU OFICINA ME DIJO QUE CUANDO LLEGARAS LE AVISARA

RUKIA: BIEN

RENJI: DEJA DECIRLE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ

EN LA OFICINA

RENJI: CAPITAN KUCHIKI, RUKIA ESTA AQUÍ

BYAKUYA: BIEN DILE QUE PASE

A DECIR VERDAD A BYAKUYA LE ENCANTABA VER A SUS SOBRINAS PERO SOBRE TODO A RUKIA YA HABIAN PASADO 13 AÑOS Y RUKIA AL VIVIR EN EL MUNDO HUMANO ELLA ENVEJECIO RUKIA SE PARECIA A HISANA INCLUSO EL MECHON DE SU CARA SE LO RECORTO, SE PODRIA DECIR QUE RUKIA ERA UNA COPIA EXACTA DE HISANA

RUKIA: HOLA NII-SAMA

MASAKI Y HISANA: HOOLAP´

BYAKUYA: ¿Cómo ESTAN NIÑAS? (TIERNO O. o)

HISANA Y MASAKI: BIEN GRACIAS

BYAKUYA: LO LAMENTO CREO QUE SE ME JUNTO EL TRABAJO

RUKIA: NO IMPORTA

BYAKUYA: Y KUROSAKI

RUKIA: SE QUEDO EN LA MANSION

BYAKUYA: QUE ¡!

RUKIA: OCURRE ALGO NII-SAMA (ASUSTADA)

BYAKUYA: (REGRESANDO A SU TEMPLE) NO NADA

HISANA: COMO HA ESTADO BYAKUYA-SAMA

BYAKUYA: BIEN Y TU

HISANA: MUY BIEN

BYAKUYA: POR CIERTO Y MASAKI

RUKIA: (SORPRENDIDA) ESTABA AQUI HACE UN MOMENTO

MINTRAS TANTO ICHIGO:

ICHIGO: MIENTRAS BYAKUYA NO ESTA POR QUE HECHO UN VISTASO A SU HABITACION (HEHEHE)

CUANDO ICHIGO IBA A ENTRAR

BYAKUYA: QUE HACES KUROSAKI (FRIAMENTE)

ICHIGO: (VOLTEA LENTAMENTE) YO NADA (ASUSATADO)

RUKIA: (GRITANDO) Y RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO

ICHIGO: YO NO ISE NADA

RUKIA: NO PUEDO DEJARTE SOLO VERDAD (LLEVANDOSELO DE LA OREJA)

AMOR O LASTIMA

BYAKUYA ENTRA A SU HABITACION AHÍ ESTABA UNA FOTOGRAFIA DE HISANA (YOP!)¬¬

BYAKUYA: TODO SERIA MEJOR SI TU ESTUBIERAS AQUÍ

ICHIGO: (GRITANDO) OYE ROSADITO VAS A VENIR

BYAKUYA: (MAS QUE ENOJADO) ROSADITO… ES TODO KUROSAKI TE MATARE

DIGAMOS QUE ICHIGO ISO LO QUE RUKIA LE DIJO QUE NO ISIERA

YA EN LA NOCHE

RUKIA: (TOCANDO) NII-SAMA ¿PUEDO PASAR?

BYAKUYA: SI (SEVERO)

RUKIA: DISCULPA LO DE ICHIGO YA SABES QUE ES UN IDIOTA

BYAKUYA: NO IMPORTA LO QUE ESPERO ES QUE A HISANA Y MASAKI NO SE LES PEGUE

RUKIA: YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESO (SONRIENDO)

BYAKUYA: BIEN

RUKIA: BUENO ME RETIRO (BAJANDO LA CABEZA)

BYAKUYA: (SE ACERCA A RUKIA) RUKIA QUE TE DIJE LA OTRA VEZ

RUKIA: ¿HAA?

BYAKUYA. QUE NUNCA BAJES LA CABEZA ANTE NADIE Y ANTE MI

RUKIA LO RECOERDODE INMEDIATO Y SUS MEJILLAS ESTABAN ROJAS

RUKIA: SI, PERDON NII-SAMA BUENAS NOCHE

BYAKUYA: BUENAS NOCHES

* * *

MENSAJES DEL CREADOR:

Ya sé que van a decir byakuya tierno amable la verdad un par de bebes pueden ablandar a cualquiera y byakuya lo dejo muy presente

Viva el ichirukismo .

seguire no se preocupen


End file.
